Luftschutzkeller
(außen) (innen) |fußzeile = 240px Pümpel Raum des Todes }} Der Luftschutzkeller ist ein unbenannter Ort im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Lage Der Keller ist ein kleiner, unmarkierter Ort im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Er taucht zwar nicht auf der normalen Übersichtskarte auf, jedoch ist die Tür auf der örtlichen Karte eingezeichnet. Er befindet sich südlich des Chryslus Gebäudes und östlich der Metrostation Farragut West. Die Tür zum Keller ist unter einer intakten Brücke zu finden. If you start at the entrance to the Chryslus Building, head south to the second semi-intact road, which should have concrete dividers in the middle. Coming from Metrostation Farragut West, head around NNW up the slope to the first road, and follow that road east. If you wind up seeing an intact bridge with two statues of three Valkyrie winged-women, you're on the road to the north and it's safest with followers to backtrack west to get to the next road to the south. There's a blue and yellow truck in the east bound lanes with 3 ammunition boxes. The door to the shelter is under the north side of the bridge just past the truck. You may see a fire ahead on the road, this is a burning pile of tires at a small fortified super mutant camp. Approaching the super mutant camp may trigger an Enclave Vertibird drop off after The Waters of Life quest, 2 Enclave soldiers and a Sentry bot are usually dropped off on top of the bridge. Grundriss Innenbereich Inside the shelter is a feral ghoul and what appears to be the remains of a lab. Medical supplies are stuck into the face of a damaged garden gnome to form an effigy of the Statue of Liberty, and just inside the door is a unique arrangement of items in the shape of a tower with a chessboard as a base, a small burned book supported by pencils with a coffee mug, an upside down Nuka-Cola and a tin can balanced above it. Touching this arrangement will topple it. A trail of plungers go from the floor, up the wall, and onto part of the ceiling, accompanied by bloody hand prints. The skeleton of the would-be wall-crawler lies on the floor under the last plunger on the ceiling. A nearby mannequin brandishes more plungers and even wears one as a hat. There are about 50 plungers in the room, including one on the ceiling, which when shot oddly falls over upwards onto the ceiling. This would appear to be because there is an invisible barrier where that plunger is, and the roof has no collisions. Thus, the plunger falls on the invisible barrier, and just appears to fall on the ceiling because of perspective. There is a man of plungers on the gurney with a metal helmet for a head and a knife in his crotch. The damaged garden gnome on the desk has a stimpak in his arm, is wearing tortiseshell glasses and has at least 6 Med-X syringes stabbed into his eyes. He is also carrying a dose of jet. Außenbereich There is a small Talon Company outpost situated to the west around an abandoned truck and usually is comprised of a single Talon merc and a level dependent robot escort. There is also a super mutant camp to the east and an Enclave drop off point on the bridge. Bemerkenswerte Beute * Eine Mini-Atombombe in dem kleinen Camp im Osten. * 49 Pümpel in dem "Pümpel Raum des Todes" Infos * The stimpak is being "held" by the oversized garden gnome. * The "Statue of Liberty" damaged garden gnome has Med-X sticking out of his eyes and ears. * There is a large head of a statue accompanied by an American flag near the entrance of the shelter. Vorkommen Dieser Luftschutzkeller kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Galerie ShelterWallClimb.jpg|Bloody hand prints and plunger wall climb ShelterStatue.jpg|Statue at shelter entrance NeedledGnome.jpg|Needled gnome en:Shelter ru:Укрытие uk:Укриття zh:庇护所 Kategorie:Fallout 3 unmarkierte Orte